Figuring It Out
by tobyequalshottness
Summary: Sequel to: What Happens Next. A hasn't bothered them in a couple months, but is it really over? With everyone moving to California, will A follow them? And the biggest question: What will become of the families when they now have children to look after? Read, review, and find out! Spoby, Haleb, and some Jaria!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here is the sequel! Hope you like it!**

It has been about 3 months since the day that they found out Emily was part of -A. (School is now out) Aria was welcomed back into the group with open arms. She had been working on the inside just like Toby had done. After that day, they had gotten no -A texts, but they weren't sure about what that meant. -A could be tricking them into a false sense of security, then coming at the group with a big surprise. Either way, next month, Spencer and Toby were moving to California, where Toby would start his carpentry business, and Spencer would wait a year, then go to Stanford.

It was a pleasent surpise to learn that Aria had also bought a business that is in Cali(an art class studio), and will be living in a connected house to Spencer and Toby's, where when Spencer went back to college, she would help take care of the baby.

Hanna, never wanting to be left out, found a lot to start a botique on, and was starting a business of her own, was living across the street from Spencer, Toby, and Aria. Caleb, of course, came with her, and found a job high up in the Apple Industry. Hanna has not told her secret yet.

Paige took her scholarship to Stanford, and lives a couple blocks away from the others. She hasn't been with anyone since Emily, and still mourns the loss of the one that she loved most. Paige has not told her secret yet.

TOBY POV

Today is the day that everyone has been waiting for. Today is the day that we will find out the sex of the baby. The last time we went, the OBGYN said that we were going to have a surprise. I had no idea what that meant, but apparently the girls did, because when Spencer told them, they all started jumping up and down screaming.

Everyone wanted to come with us, so in the truck, it was me, Spencer, and Aria, who had to sit in the middle of the two seats. I was sort of upset that I couldn't hold Spencer's hand. In Caleb's jeep, it was him, Hanna, and Paige.

When we got there, I hurried around to Spencer's side of the car and opened the door for her and Aria. I grabbed each of their hands to help them out, and after they both got out, I saw Aria whisper something to Spencer and motion back to me, laughing. Spencer nodded and rolled her eyes.

I smirked and walked over to Spencer picking her up bridal style. "Toby! Put me down!" she squealed.

"No!" I protested. "You were making fun of my gentlemen ways weren't you?" I asked trying to sound offened. She smiled and shook her head. "Yeah right! I thought you said that you found it kind of a turn on when I did stuff like that!" I said trying to embarrass her.

Her cheeks flushed red as she looked around realizing that Hanna, Caleb, and Paige were walking behind us, and heard out conversation too. Everyone was laughing, and Spencer smacked my arm playfully. "Jerk," she muttered, but she was chuckling too.

"Wow Spencer!" Hanna exclaimed. "I didn't know that you were dirty like me," she said winking. Then, she smacked Caleb's butt and walked Paige over to Aria. "Now Toby," she whispered, "put your dirty little girlfriend down, before you have to take a really long shower with her tonight." We all looked at her funny, and she shrugged. "So are you gonna put her down or not?"

SPENCER POV

As Toby and I waited for our doctor to come into the room, I sat there nevously. I think I know what the surpise is, but what if Toby doesn't like it?

Just then, the doctor came in- it was a new one since we requested to not have Wren anymore- her name was Dr. Clark, and she was a tall, beautiful blonde, that had a very bright smile. "Hello there! I've been waiting for this appointment! You two are my favorite patients!" she exclaimed happily.

"I bet you say that to all of you patients," I replied jokingly.

"Oh no," she replied seriously, "you guys really are my favorite couple. Do you know why?" We shook our heads. "Well," she said coyly, "I've been working here for 10 years, and I have never seen a teenage girl that was pregnant with her boyfriend still with her. Well, I have a couple times, but they have never looked as happy as you two do," she said honestly.

I looked up at Toby lovingly. "Yeah, he's a really great guy for staying with me."

He looked back down at me with his beautiful blue eyes. "I could never leave you," he whispered.

Dr. Clark squealed and started clapping her hands. "Aw! Young love! You two remind me of my husband and I when we were your age! Now, let's get on with this." She did all of the usual stuff, **(sorry I don't know much about this stuff) **and then the baby came up on the screen. Or should I say, babies?

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed. "I knew it!" I then looked over at Toby for his reaction to this.

His eyes were full of tears, and there was a huge smile on his face. "We're having twins," he whispered. Then, he pulled me into his embrace, and we cried happy tears together.

I looked up to Dr. Clark, grinning, only to see that she was crying happily with us too. "I'm sorry, this is just so sweet," she said wiping her tears. "Now, do you want to know the genders?" We nodded eagerly. "Well, it looks like your having-"

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get it started! Please review! I'll update once I get 5 reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. :( Im soooooo sooooooo sooooooo sorry for the late update! I have been so busy and even started another story, but that is no excuse. I had eight reviews for ONE CHAPTER, and I still didn't update quickly. I hope you like this chapter, and I will try to have quicker updates! Please stay with me and keep reviewing, and I will work on updating sooner!**

**TOBY POV**

"I can't believe that you are having twin girls!" Hanna squealed as we walked into my loft. The others were coming in a couple of minutes because they were stopping to get Chinese for lunch. "Now I can use them to model my clothes for my botique! When they get older of course," she quickly added.

"Hanna," Spencer warned, "don't get any ideas."

"Fine," Hanna sighed, "but it's their decision, not yours!"

At this, I started laughing. I just couldn't take it anymore. But that was a bad idea. Spencer narrowed her eyes at me. "What are you laughing at?"

"Woah," I said gently, "I was just laughing at Hanna being Hanna sweetie."

Spencer sighed and walked over to me. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm starting to get pregnancy hormones already."

"It's okay," I said sincerely.

She reacher her hand up, and brushed it across my cheek soflty. "Thank you," Spencer whispered.

"For what?" I asked confusedly.

"For being here and dealing with all of this. For not walking out on all of this crap a long time ago."

"Hey," I said lifting her chin to have her look me in the eyes. "You're not getting rid of me that easily. I love you too much to just walk away. Forever and always."

"I love you too."

"Sorry to interrupt," Hanna started, "but I'm kind of getting a toothache from this sweet little moment."

We all laughed, and Toby turned back to me to brush his lips across mine softly. "Let's go upstairs so we can start packing. We're leaving in just three weeks, and we haven't packed at all."

"Okay, we just have to make sure that we leave enough clothes for us to wear, and all of the essentials need to stay out."

"Of course my love," I replied. I turned around to Hanna and said, "When the others get here, tell them we will be down in a little bit, because we are going to start packing." Hanna just shrugged and went back to her phone. I turned back to Spencer, and picked her up bridal style, despite her protests.

"Tobias Cavanugh! Put me down!" she squealed. When I just laughed, she punched me in the stomach, but groaned and held her hand. "Okay, this is one of the times that I wish you didn't have rock hard abs!" she joked.

Once we got to the bedroom, I layed her down on the bed, and peppered kisses up and down her neck, occassionaly stopping at her ear to bite it playfully. "Toby," she groaned.

I pulled back and went over to the dresser, starting to pack clothes. "Hmm?" I asked.

"Tease," she muttered. "Anyway, I'm going to take a nap. This baby takes a lot of energy out of me. Would you like to lay down with me? You know it helps me sleep," she said with her bottom lip out.

I stopped what I was doing, and flopped onto the bed, opening my arms for her to lay in. She smiled happily and snuggled deep into my chest. "I love you," I murmurred after a couple of minutes, but she was already alseep. I smiled, and got up, going back to packing.

I left about 20 changes of clothes in my dresser, but packed everything else. I was about to pack some of Spencer things, but I knew that she would be completely OCD about it, so I left it.

But her OCD is just one of the many things I love about her. She likes to keep her life in order, and I need someone like that. But I don't know how she does it. She is a 3 month pregnant girl that is only just now graduating on Monday- today is Saturday- and she still flinches whenever he phone goes off. I would have gone crazy by now.

I went over to the dresser and got out the velvet box. I couldn't wait until Monday.

**SPENCER POV**

I woke up to the sound of laughter coming from the living room. I never woke up to that when I lived with my parents. Wait, parents! Crap! "Toby!" I screamed.

I heard hurried footsteps and Toby ran into the room. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Is it the baby? Do-"

"Toby," I interrupted softly, "I just remembered something really important. I have no idea how I could've forgotten. We have to tell my parents about the baby. They know about me going to Stanford with you, but they don't the full reason."

He looked down nervously. "Well, when you were asleep, your parents came, and um, theykindasawtheultrasoundpictures."

I groaned. "Toby, I can't understand you. What happened?"

"They saw the ultrasound pictures on the table," he said still looking down.

"Toby, what happened?" I asked.

"Well, at first they assumed it was Hanna, but when they asked her, she denied it because she didn't know she had to lie. I guess they ruled Aria out because they knew Fitz was gone, and then their eyes landed on me. We tried to say that Paige had a one night stand when she was drunk, but they wouldn't believe us. Basically, they know you're pregnant with my babies, and told me to tell you not to call them ever again." He took a deep breath and looked up at me.

I shrugged. "That was kind of the reaction I was expecting."

"Spence," he said softly. "It's okay if you're not fine with the way they reacted. I mean, they are going to have grandchildren soon, and they don't even want to meet them!" Toby exclaimed furiously.

"Really, I'm fine," I replied sincerely. "As long as I have you, Caleb, Hanna, Aria, and Paige, I'm fine."

"Don't forget our little squirts!" he exclaimed happily.

"I could never." I looked up at him and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed my lips softly.

"Now what were you laughing about?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Hanna asked about Aria's love life, and Aria said there wasn't anyone special. So Hanna being Hanna, said that it's been a month so she at least had to have had a one night stand. Aria insisted that she hadn't. So, Hanna asked if her door had cobwebs in it." By now, we were both clutching our stomachs from laughing so hard.

"Once you said 'Well, Hanna', I knew it was gonna be good!"

"Any story that starts with Hanna is hilarious." I agreed, and he helped me up from the bed and we walked down the stairs to our friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**TOBY POV**

It was finally Monday. I don't know how I waited this long without bursting. My heart was full of emotions, the biggest one right now being nervousness. There was also excitement at the fact that she might say yes. But what if she didn't? What if she didn't feel the same way about me? What if she isn't ready for this yet, and I scare her off? My life would be ruined. The one girl that I ever loved would be gone.

"Toby!" I was pulled out of my thoughts as Caleb called my name. "I've been calling your name for the past 2 minutes! What's wrong man?"

I sighed and gave him a glimpse of the velvet box in my pocket. His eyes widened, and then he smiled. "I'm flipping out Caleb! What if she says no?" I asked.

He laughed and shook his head. "Toby, I can tell by just looking at her that she's completely in love with you! Hanna says she talks about you all the time, and how great you are for staying with her through all of it! And it's true. Any girl would be luck to marry you. And you found the perfect girl to ask. I guarantee you that she will say yes. If she doesn't, you can blame me! Okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Caleb. That really helped. Does Hanna know that you're really good at motivational speaking?"

He shook his head furiously. "No and I would like to keep it that way. I don't want her getting any ideas."

We laughed, and Caleb walked to his spot for the ceremony. I took a seat as close to the front as I could. I wanted to see all of my friends graduate. But mostly Spencer. Once the ceremony was over, she was free. We could start a new life together in California.

But as I looked up to the stage, my heart stopped. Why was she here? The girls said she hadn't been at school, so why show her face now?

I angrily walked up to her, trying not to slap her across the face. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" I seethed.

"Graduating," she said innocently. "Got a problem?"

"Yes I do actually. And you know what it is. Just go. There's no reason you can't just pretend that you're sick." She glared at me. "I mean it Emily."

"I'm going to graduate right now, and that is final. You can't stop me. And it's not like I'm going to try something with all of these people here!" She smirked. "Or will I?"

"Emily, I swear-"

"I have to go, the ceremony is starting. Bye Tobes!" She blew me a kiss and walked away. God I want to kill her. She was my best friend, but she hurt me and my friends too badly to ever forgive her.

I sat down again quickly, and watched the ceremony closely. It was sort of boring, but I was quickly interested when I heard, "Emily Fields." She walked up to get her diploma, smirking at me as she walked away.

I sat there seething, but only for about a minute or two. "Spencer Hastings." I stood up and cheered as loud as I could for her. She looked at me and grinned. She took her diploma, and walked back to her place. "Hanna Marin." I stood and cheered again, and again as I heard, "Paige McCullers," and "Aria Montgomery." There were a few more names, but then I heard my best friend's name get called. "Caleb Rivers." I screamed and clapped as he strutted up like he owned the place.

On the way back, Hanna pulled him to her and kissed him. Pretty soon, it was a full out makeout session. Then, somebody interrupted the names and started yelling, "Whipped, whipped, whipped, whipped!" I joined in, and pretty soon, everyone was bellowing it.

Caleb glared at the guy who started it, but then walked back up to the microphone. "Okay. I know that you all were trying to embarrass me, but it's not gonna work. Because guess what? I am completely and totally whipped! I love you Hanna!" Everyone started awing, and Caleb bowed, walking off the stage to his seat. Hanna was grinning, and Caleb was sitting in his seat with a satisfied smirk. He nodded at me as the last name was called, and I smiled at him nervously. He rolled his eyes and gave me a thumbs up.

The principal looked at me questioningly, and I nodded my head. "Before we go, we have someone here that wants to speak to their special someone," he started. "Toby Cavanaugh, come on up!"

I got out of my seat cautiously, and walked up to the microphone. "Hey everyone. I'm here to tell you a story," I started. Spencer looked at me with wide and confused eyes. "It starts out on my front porch actually. A girl named Spencer Hastings came to tutor me. But what she really wanted was answers about Alison Dilaurentis, and so did I. We started working together to find them. We stayed at a motel one night, following a lead. Just to be clear, I kicked her ass at scrabble." Everyone started laughing, and Spencer mock glared at me. "The next morning, I was getting her stuff into her car, and we were saying goodbye. And then my instincts kicked in. I had the most amazing girl standing right in front of me, and before I knew it, I had walked over to her and kissed her. Neither of us were expecting it.

"Our relationship continued to blossom. There's another important part to this story. I had just gotten a job offer in Yardley, and I was at a different job, when Spencer pulls up in a tan truck." I saw her smile at me in the crowd, but I still saw some confusion on her face. "She tosses me the keys and tells me that it's mine for my job at Yardley. In that moment, as I'm staring at her, a thought runs through my head, and I had to let it out. 'I love you so much.' Of course, being the girl she is, Spencer responds with, 'I wanted to say that first.' That was our first I love you, and I will never forget it." Now, she was blushing as everyone laughed and glanced at her.

"The point is, we have had our ups and downs, and there are people that want to keep us apart, but I will always love her. I bet most of you know of her pregnancy, and if you don't, you know now. I just want to let you know, Spencer, that I will always be here for you and Little Squirts." I took a deep breath as I got to the most nerve-wracking part in my speech. "What I'm trying to say is, I love you with all of my heart, and I can't imagine my life without you. I have no life without you. You are the one good thing in my screwed up life, the light in my darkness. Basically, I want to be with you forever, so Spencer Jill Hastings, will you marry me?" I got down on one knee and pulled the velvet box out, and opened it.

I looked at her to see tears streaming down her face as she walked up to the stage. She climbed the stairs, and came over to me quickly. "Yes!" she sobbed, pulling me in for a kiss. We broke apart to see everyone cheering, and most of the girls crying. Even some of the guys were trying to hide their tears.

Hanna, Caleb, and Aria were watching with grins on their faces. Then, everyone started throwing their caps. Spencer and I threw hers together, and I pecked her on the lips. I slipped the ring on her finger, and she admired it closely. "Toby it's beautiful," she whispered. "How did you afford this?"

"I've been saving up for it for a while, but I've had it since about a week before we found out you were pregnant. I've just been waiting for the perfect time."

"You know I would've said yes even if you didn't ask me with a ring Toby! Why did you go through all of the trouble?"

"Because I wanted to have the perfect proposal for the perfect girl," I replied softly. I glanced up and saw everyone leaving the auditorium to give us some privacy.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" she asked.

"No, could you show me?" I asked innocently. She rolled her eyes, but pressed her lips to mine softly, giving me a toe curling kiss. "Wow," I murmured when she pulled away, "you must _really _love me for me to get that kind of kiss."

"You'll be getting even more tonight after my graduation party." She winked at me and walked off the stage, following everyone out of the auditorium to their cars. I'm just glad no one heard her comment about tonight. That would've been embarrassing.

I walked off the stage to follow her, but a movement in the corner of my eye made me pause. I turned around, looking everywhere, but saw nothing. "Toby! Come on! I don't want to be late for Hanna, Aria, Caleb, and I's gradutation party!" Spencer said from the doors of the auditorium.

"Coming!" I called back. I took one last look around-finding nothing-, before following her out to my truck.

**A POV**

Oh they thought they were so clever, didn't they? Moving to California will fix everything! Did they forget what I'm capable of? Or do they just not care? Either way, moving will fix nothing.

I bet they thought I was gone! Just because they found out about Emily doesn't mean the whole team shuts down. And I know that the others don't know about Hanna and Paige's secrets. It won't be that way for long though...

And then there's the babies. How stupid they are for not just aborting it. Because the easiest way to kill the babies, is to kill the mother. Those 6- or should I say 8- are in for the ride of their lives.

**Hope you liked it. I'll update again as soon as possible! And to Emilee, I will try to update Scars and Love soon. But my volleyball team is in the state championship tomorrow, so as you can see I have been very busy! And Children of the Liars should be up by Saturday or Sunday! Read and review!**


End file.
